Pigs For Breakfast
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Moses s waking up to a very unexpected morning.


**I've got one question for you readers, are there any songs like the Tarzan soundtrack? I've been looking at Disney songs for a while now but I find much more joy in the Tarzan soundtrack. Any songs like those please tell me!(Not from the same track though)**

**Summary: Moses awakes one morning to find three extra people in his amazingly large bed! The two women including Ramses are then kicked out of Moses' room by the man himself and only Ramses remains to try and persuade his brother to open the door again. With breakfast! **

**Warning: Humor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of Egypt.**

* * *

><p>Wide awake for a normal morning or as normal as Moses would have preferred if there weren't three others in the bed with him! Uncovering the mountain of sheets that covered him, Moses was surprised to see that not only Ramses but two women sleeping along side him. Moses sighed aloud and got out of the bed, brushing a hand though his short, brown hair that ceased to grow longer. He walked over to Ramses' side of the bed with the women next to him, snoring away as loud as they could.<p>

Moses yawned aloud but this did not seem to stir either of them and so, he took Ramses by the ankles and dragged the man out of his room; which surprisingly did not wake his brother in the least. Another thing that surprised him, were the women who at first did not seem to mind being pulled at the ankles but then when they realized it wasn't Ramses, they began to claw at him with their fingernails.

But Moses didn't care, these women were apart of Ramses' late night party that he held especially for their father in hopes of having the man's crown sooner then later. And so, Moses did not think that he had to get the women's permission to throw them out of his own room.

Tossing all three of them out of his room, Moses locked the door and tried to go back to sleep on his large bed that was draped with white, satin fabric that had hung from the top of his bed. He groaned after hearing the few knocks on the door and then the loud banging of the two women.

While Ramses was still unaware of what had happened the previous night, he knew what was going on right now and that was he was awakened by the sound of two screeching women who were angrily banging on Moses' door. 'Have they no respect for the prince of…' He was about to finish his thought but then when he found himself lying on the cold floor just outside of Moses' room, he began to think differently that he himself might have had something to do with the banging.

"Girls, calm down!" Ramses had persuaded the women with fine jewelry and let them be on their way while he went to talk things out with his brother.

Ramses looked to the door where just on the other side was his brother who would share everything with him. "Moses, open up! It's me!" Ramses rubbed his temples with his fingers, closing his eyes. As much as he liked having his brother be a bad influence on him, he hated the fact when Moses wouldn't listen to him, his own brother!

Moses opened the door for a mere second and when he saw that Ramses had his eyes closed, Moses chuckled in his head and shut the door quietly again. Hearing the slight shut of the door, Ramses opened his eyes and tried to open the door with both hands. But it was locked again and he knew Moses must have been on the other side of the door laughing and snickering at his actions.

"Moses, I'll be back." Ramses walked away from the door and down the halls of the palace.

Inside, Moses was laughing just as Ramses had feared. The man was now finally alone in his room and feeling the slight empty room without his brother's cheery mood to lighten his morning came all too quickly for him. Ramses had just walked away for only a few seconds and he was already starting to miss him. Moses gripped his forehead to see if he was feeling alright. He chuckled and walked back to his bed, flopping down on it.

If there was one thing he liked to do when he had nothing else to do, it was doing things that Ramses found not so amazing. Moses was about to go back to sleep when another knock came to his door. He opened his eyes slowly and got up again from the bed and went to the door, opening it as slow as he possibly could. Ramses barged through, pushing the doors as hard as he could along with Moses.

"R-Ramses?" Moses asked as he looked at the plentiful of man servants that were rushing into his room, all holding dishes of silver with lids over the plates beneath.

"Moses, since you were so kind to me as to open the door for all of us, I figure we should eat these as soon as possible. Father won't let them go to waste." The servants bowed respectfully to Moses and Ramses as they set the silver trays onto the long white table that was settled up against the wall and had been decorated with mostly Ramses' things.

"Let what go to waste?" Moses took a glance at what was under the steaming lids and made a disgusted face at the sight.

A roasted pig with some sort of sauce draped over its sizzling back and a red apple stuck in its snout. It was half burnt and the eyes of the pig were still in. Ramses loved feasts like these, but Moses did not. Feeling as though it were the thoughts that counted, Moses smiled anyway and closed the lid on the tray and looked up at Ramses.

"Thank you my brother. But this isn't necessary. If you wanted to stay in my room for the morning, you should have asked instead of showing off your women." Moses playfully shoved Ramses and laughed aloud.

Ramses wasn't sure how to react to this and instead of sending the servants off, he ordered for more and more; soon the entire room was filled with servants and silver trays of pigs.

"How about having a pig for breakfast, Moses?" Ramses asked as he sauntered over to Moses' bed and lied down on his back, closing his eyes.

Moses lay down next to him not minding the many servants that had surrounded them with roasted pigs. "How on earth did you get all these pigs anyway?" Moses asked as he looked around at the many trays. There must have been at least twenty servants watching them but neither of them seemed to care what the young brothers did in the public view of others. They only meant to serve.

"Father was holding a bit of a small gathering between our family and some relatives just across the desert. But their camels all came down with the same sickness so now these pigs are up for grabs. Not surprised though, if I was going to a family gathering I don't think much of eating every pig in sight." Moses and Ramses both laughed together.

The two brothers spent most of the day in Moses' room, eating as much of the pigs as their stomachs would allow. The servants were sent off by Ramses and they were once again alone in the large bedroom. After their pig eating contest, they were passed out cold in Moses' bed for the rest of the night until early the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'm a bit disappointed with this fic to tell the truth. I just could not see much out of this that I could have added. Except maybe the names of the women but…well, sorry if it sucked!**


End file.
